Kiss the cook
by Turua-Molly
Summary: —¡Erza!—Yajima la miró con seriedad—La chantillí debe ir en el cupcake, no en tu cara. /AU./Jerza/


_**Disclaimer aplicado**_

 _Capítulo único_

.

.

.

 _ **Besa al cocinero**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¡Tsk!**

Bufó con molestia luego de esquivar un transeúnte que iba en su contra. En ese momento no quería darse el lujo de ser amable, ni siquiera con un extraño que no tuviera la culpa.

 _En algún momento va a dejarte, Erza._

Los ojos se le empañaron, pero no se permitiría llorar por semejante estupidez. Ella estaba equivocada.

 _¿Pretendes mantener a Jellal a tu lado solo con sexo?_

Minerva no tenía la menor idea de lo que su novio y ella vivieron juntos, no imaginaba como era su relación de pareja.

 _Ni siquiera te abraza cuando están juntos, no te tiene ningún cariño._

¿Y qué si Jellal no era efusivo en público? Lo que le importaba era lo que hicieran en privado… y en eso él era talentoso. Le demostraba de mil maneras que la amaba.

 _¿Qué haces tú por él?_

Apretó los dientes. Esa parte era verdad.

 _No eres capaz de hacerle un desayuno decente._

Tampoco es como si ella tuviera la culpa. Nadie estuvo nunca para enseñarle esa destreza.

 _Jellal ama la buena comida._

Era huérfana y jamás había sido adoptada, se crio sola como una sobreviviente. La comida siempre fue una necesidad, no un placer.

 _Jamás serás suficiente para él ni su familia._

Acomodó más su abrigo, sintiendo como un copo de nieve se posaba en su nariz. La molestia se iba de su cuerpo para dejar pasar a la tristeza.

 _Su madre es una chef reconocida, tú quemas los huevos._

Ella no tenía culpa…

 _Su padre es un empresario muy influyente, no llenaras nunca las expectativas._

Suspiró rindiéndose. No podía solucionar el no tener un apellido, de haber tenido la opción jamás hubiese escogido crecer en la soledad de un orfanato, aun cuando le agradecía al abuelo Rob darle el amor que sus padres biológicos le negaron. También se sentía afortunada, su niñez llena de vacíos le permitió crecer siendo una luchadora y tenía amigos que la amaban, ellos eran su familia y jamás los cambiaría por unas personas que decidieron abandonarla. Un apellido no era nada comparado con todo lo que tenía.

Además, a Jellal no lo conoció por algo tan banal como eso. Y quizás por eso Minerva la atacaba. La morena nació en cuna de oro, con un padre político el cual la empresa Fernandez financiaba—o por lo menos antes de que este se retirara por algunos escándalos—; por lo tanto siempre fue un plan implícito que ellos contrajeran matrimonio. Hasta que el muchacho se enamoró de Erza. Se conocieron en una competencia de MMA, ambos ganadores de su división por género. Él tenía apenas 12 años, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que eran de dos realidades opuestas.

Jellal había ganado porque tenía todo a su disposición, Erza lo había hecho con sudor y sangre, forjándose una disciplina sacada del sacrificio. Y eso le maravilló.

No volvieron a verse hasta la universidad, pero los recuerdos quedaron grabados en el corazón del otro.

 _Hola, me llamo Jellal Fernandez._

 _Yo soy Erza… solo Erza._

 _Eso es muy triste… Tu cabello es muy lindo, de un escarlata precioso ¡Ya lo tengo!_

 _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _Te diré Erza Scarlet, como tu cabello… así jamás lo olvidaré._

Él se sonrojó furiosamente cuando en su reencuentro le comentó que había registrado ese como su apellido real. Ese día la invitó a tomar un helado, el resto se había dado con naturalidad. Ahora tenían 7 años de relación, él se había graduado de abogado y estaba haciendo un postgrado en ciencias políticas, con solo 25 años era uno de los favoritos para la Asamblea. Ella estaba haciendo la especialización en traumatología, siendo por segundo año consecutivo la residente del año.

Si se tomaba en cuenta que ambos eran muy atractivos, todo el mundo diría que eran una pareja de ensueño. Hasta que revisaban el pasado de Erza.

Hermosa, notas perfectas, deportista, conducta intachable… todo su esfuerzo arruinado cuando Minerva hacía chistes incómodos sobre como alguna vez tuvo que comer de la basura. Como si haber sido pobre fuese el pecado más aberrante de la existencia.

Y a veces sentía como si lo fuera. No podía evitar palpar la decepción en los ojos del padre de Jellal y la resignación en la sonrisa educada de su madre.

La habían aceptado por cortesía, pero sabía que en el fondo deseaban que Jellal recapacitara y se casase con Minerva.

 _No podía hacer nada para resolver su pasado._

Examino una vidriera, sorprendiéndose al no sentirse atraída por ningún postre y suspiró evidenciándose el aire caliente por el frío. No podía fabricarse un apellido, pero no iba a terminar con Jellal por eso. Lo amaba y debía resistir.

 _Pero algo si podía hacer._

La campanilla sonó anunciando su entrada, sintiendo alivio sobre sus músculos con la calefacción del acogedor sitio.

—Buenas tardes señorita ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet—se presentó.—vengó por el anuncio en el periódico.

La anciana sonrió— ¿A tomado antes clases de cocina?

—No, no sé nada sobre cocinar.

—Oh, está bien—analizó con un poco de duda.—entonces eres un diamante en bruto.

 _ **Día 1**_

El salón era más bien sencillo, con 3 mesones largos de mármol de cada lado con cocinas individuales e instrumentales. Las paredes eran de color caoba y el piso de madera, en el techo una lámpara blanca que alumbraba muy bien todo. El ambiente era más bien hogareño y el espacio bastante pequeño, sin embargo había escuchado de Mirajane que el chef Yajima era muy bueno, por lo que tomaba solo 6 estudiantes por cada turno. Ella había escogido el nocturno, por su horario de trabajo.

No le había dicho a Jellal, quería sorprenderlo. Además no quería decirle que se había gastado 25mil dólares solo para cocinarle.

 _Quiero una novia que me ame, no una mujer que sea mi esclava._

Pero ella no lo hacía por eso, lo hacía porque cocinar era amar. O por lo menos eso le comentó su suegra cuando la acompañaba mientras preparaba un almuerzo.

Ella amaba a Jellal y se lo iba a demostrar.

 **Día 2**

Miró con frustración el masaclote levemente chamuscado en la arrocera. En teoría, aquello debía ser un arroz a la jardinera. Yajima frunció el ceño, pero luego la miró con extrema serenidad.

—No te preocupes, con el tiempo lo harás mejor.

 **Día 4**

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

 **Día 6**

Si, las galletas se veían bien y no estaban quemadas.

—Muy bien Erza, esta vez nada explotó.—la halagó el chef—Ahora veamos que tal sabe.

 _Crack._

Pero estaban tan duras que todos escucharon como una muela del chef se partía en dos.

 **Día 10**

Sonrió con su rostro manchado con un poco de salsa del macarrón con pollo que, con mucho esfuerzo, si le había salido.

—Yo le hubiese colocado más pimienta, pero sabe bien—Yajima le sonrió—por lo menos puede comerse.

 **Día 15**

Mordió su labio inferior con frustración—No subió.

—Y aun así sabe igual que el mío, es un hermoso pastel de chocolate. Solo ponle más levadura la próxima vez.

Le pelirroja asintió un poco desanimada.

 **Día 24**

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

—¡No he sido yo!

 **Día 38**

Su flan estaba perfectamente acaramelado y firme, una guarnición de risotto acompañaba un filete de merluza a la pimienta y adicionalmente una ensalada primavera.

No hubo necesidad de ningún comentario.

 **Día 52**

 _Nunca cocinen pez alado, no importa cómo se prepare. No sabe bien y da dolor estomacal._

Erza lo anotó en su libreta.

 **Día 83**

Bañó el puré de papas en salsa holandesa y luego se maravilló con el olor a pato relleno proveniente del horno. Revisó entonces los buñuelos de yuca y se dispuso a preparar una ensalada cesar.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando anunciaban su emoción.

Lo estaba logrando.

 **Día 104**

El cumpleaños de Jellal se acercaba y ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Para su buena suerte caía un día de semana, sus padres harían una fiesta en su honor el viernes en la noche y ella podría cenar con él a solas el miércoles antes de eso.

Quería planificar algo espectacular.

—¡Erza!—Yajima la miró con seriedad—La chantillí debe ir en el cupcake, no en tu cara.

.

.

.

Se frotó el cuello con la mano izquierda mientras activaba el sistema de seguridad de su Ford Corolla con la otra mano. Estaba cansado, la reunión para discutir las condiciones de su campaña había sido agotadora y su padre estaba especialmente difícil ese día. Según las encuestas, la historia de su novia le había causado simpatía a la población y querían que ella tomara participación activa.

Él no iba a permitirlo.

Si Erza se involucraba se esforzaría demasiado, terminaría agotada. Ya era suficientemente molesto ver las ojeras cuando tenía guardias en el hospital. Ya se las arreglaría para hacérselo entender a su padre, aunque fuera por las malas. No consentía lo que él pensaba de ella como para además dejarle aprovecharse.

Sintió sus entrañas gruñendo, tenía hambre. No tenía muchos ánimos de cocinar, por lo que luego de meditarlo un poco decidió que un par de sándwiches serían suficientes. Generalmente saldría a cenar con su chica favorita, sobre todo siendo su cumpleaños, pero ella le avisó que estaría ocupada y él no estaba mejor. Cuestión de suerte, si hubiese llegado tarde a una cita con Erza seguramente le habría pateado el trasero.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento. En realidad, habrían hecho las paces haciendo el amor.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, tensándose un poco ante la presencia de un extraño. Las luces estaban encendidas y un delicioso aroma inundaba todo.

 _¿Mamá vino a prepararme la cena?_

Caminó el pasillo con rapidez, teniendo la intención de desenmascarar al invasor. Se relajó cuando vio a Erza—preciosamente vestida—colocando un par de platos en una mesa para dos en el balcón. Llevaba una falda negra a la mitad de su muslo y una remera tres cuartos color beige, el pelo lo llevaba recogido y en sus orejas unas perlas que él le regaló en navidad. Quizás lo que más le sorprendió fue verla con un delantal negro.

Ella se exaltó un poco cuando lo vio, pero luego sonrió—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

—¿Te molesta?—señaló a su pecho, donde en unas elegantes letras formaban _Kiss de cook*_. Ella negó con un sonrojo tímido.

Colocó sus nudillos en su mejilla mientras repartía caricias con el pulgar, ella cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro de anhelo. La tomó de la barbilla ascendiendo su rostro y luego descendió eliminando el espacio que representaban los 30 cm que los distanciaba la altura de él; primero le rosó los labios con suavidad en un beso más bien dulce, en un movimiento suave y delicado, pero luego le abrió ávidamente la boca con su lengua. El beso se tornó pasional, caldeando el ambiente, ella se acercó más a él cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuello y jugando con su cabello, él la tomó de la cintura, masajeando la zona.

En un momento se separaron en busca de oxígeno, escondiéndose él en su cuello aspirando su perfume.

—T-te preparé la cena.

—Amor, la última vez hiciste una cosita chiclosa que nos enfermó.

—Ya no será así… te lo prometo.

Él le sonrió. No le importaba siempre que pudiera seguir besándola de ese modo.

Y quien sabe, quizás esa noche se diera un banquete con la comida de Erza.

.

Quizás no terminé como yo quería. No sé en qué momento se tornó más bien dulce en vez de gracioso.

Es que yo a ellos me los imagino más bien tiernos, amándose. Además de que estoy un poco melancolica, extraño a alguien que se portó muy mal conmigo. Yo le cocinaba como muestra de amor.

No tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya gusta.

¿Y si no? ¡No importa! Yo ame escribirlo.


End file.
